miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/09 May 2018
13:21:05 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 13:21:43 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 16:13:39 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 16:37:28 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 16:37:42 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 16:42:34 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 16:45:27 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 17:40:58 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 17:41:39 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 17:42:13 -!- BlueSweet! has joined Special:Chat 17:42:43 -!- BlueSweet! has left Special:Chat 17:43:49 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 17:44:17 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 17:49:47 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 17:50:23 -!- Anoara Khatun 21 has joined Special:Chat 17:51:25 -!- Anoara Khatun 21 has left Special:Chat 17:51:50 -!- Anoara Khatun 21 has joined Special:Chat 17:52:15 Where are you Jallybug? 17:52:46 (dan 17:53:21 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 17:54:39 hi how are you 17:55:07 I'm here where are you 17:55:30 Anoara Khatun where are you 17:56:16 -!- Anoara Khatun 21 has joined Special:Chat 17:56:53 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 17:56:59 I am here now let's talk. 17:57:16 Well I will send you a photo 17:57:23 -!- Anoara Khatun 21 has joined Special:Chat 17:57:27 https://i.pinimg.com/originals/86/4e/5d/864e5d4b637b8377ecd1f4458e0c8c92.jpg 17:57:46 -!- Anoara Khatun 21 has joined Special:Chat 17:57:46 Open this link and you will find the image 17:58:23 hey Jally and Anoara 17:58:33 FalcoLombardi99 hi 17:58:43 I see this but it is Sarukhan I think. And you love him 17:59:30 Not that he is a young man named Josh 17:59:53 Hi! FalcoLombardi99 17:59:56 Is it conceivable that he has a similarity 18:00:22 For a moment I seem to have sent the wrong link 18:00:37 This person my sister loves him so much 18:00:48 Yeah! I confused. But he is handsome 18:00:50 I made a mistake in sending the picture 18:01:10 Oh! I see. It's okay 18:02:45 The moment will send the photo 18:03:51 Now good bye my friend I am going to sleep it is night here and your? 18:04:11 No wait please 18:04:21 http://openstyle.life/wp-content/uploads/2017/02/04-956x1024.jpg 18:04:32 This is the image 18:04:39 -!- Anoara Khatun 21 has joined Special:Chat 18:04:54 He's famous online 18:05:51 He is so handsome�� Are you guys read in same school? 18:06:13 Yeah 18:06:38 He does not smile too much 18:06:52 In which class are you reading? 18:07:06 Next week I will tell him my feelings 18:07:27 Is he love you too 18:07:36 I am in the first secondary 18:08:15 I do not know He also does not know that I love him 18:09:16 I am in class ten 18:09:48 I am sure that he will love you. 18:10:38 Okay now good night see you tomorrow at evening or night 18:11:01 Ok good night 18:11:16 -!- Anoara Khatun 21 has left Special:Chat 18:20:04 -!- Anoara Khatun 21 has joined Special:Chat 18:20:05 -!- Anoara Khatun 21 has joined Special:Chat 18:25:05 -!- Anoara Khatun 21 has left Special:Chat 18:28:20 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 18:37:54 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 18:46:10 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 18:51:01 -!- Kwami4ever has joined Special:Chat 18:52:11 -!- Kwami4ever has left Special:Chat 20:57:21 -!- BlueSweet! has joined Special:Chat 20:57:51 -!- BlueSweet! has left Special:Chat Category:Wikia Chat logs